When Your Life Change
by Kage d'Felonious
Summary: chap 2 is up, maaf atas segala  keterlambat  nya...Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang muncul di kepala Naruto tapi hanya satu yang menjadi dasar semua pertanyaannya...
1. Chapter 1

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, typo bertebaran, gaje, dll.**

**Have a nice read **

Menjalani hidup sebagai siswa sekolah menengah atas adalah rutinitas sehari harinya. Bangun tidur, sekolah, pulang, makan, terpaksa mengerjakan tugas, dan kembali tidur, hanya itu, selalu berulang-ulang setiap harinya, kecuali hari libur, sesuatu yang sangat langka dan sangat jarang dia temui ketika menginjakkan kaki di sekolah menengah atas. Dia sempat berharap, bisakah hidupnya berubah?

Dia bahkan sempat tidak bisa mempercayai kenyataan bahwa enam bulan selama dia berada di sekolah menengah atas, semua hari penting jatuh pada hari minggu. Tidak ada yang jatuh pada hari senin, selasa, rabu, atau hari-hari selanjutnya kecuali minggu. Rasanya seperti ingin gantung diri, selalu saja diwarnai tugas, ulangan dan pekerjaan rumah.

"Kalau tidak begitu, bukan sekolah namanya, kalau kau tidak ingin seperti itu, mending nggak usah sekolah."

Kata-kata Sakura, gadis berambut merah muda itu benar-benar menusuk jantung, dan bisa saja membuatnya berhenti berdetak. Tapi apapun yang ada pada gadis judes itu tetap saja dia menyukai sosoknya yang angkuh itu.

Apa yang membuatnya menyukai gadis itu karena, ya dia cantik dan cerdas, idaman semua pria. Tapi yang paling dia suka ketika dia berhasil membuat gadis itu marah besar ketika dia menggodanya, seakan ada rasa puas yang berkelebihan ketika melakukannya.

Hapir seluruh jam dari hidupnya dia habiskan di sekolah, dia adalah salah satu murid yang aktif di hampir segala ekstrakurikuler, dan juga tugasnya sebagai salah satu anggota dari organisasi sekolah, pulang sore sudah biasa, bahkan sampai pulang cukup malam bagi seorang pelajar sepertinya.

Anehnya dia tidak pernah sakit selama beberapa bulan terakhir dengan rutinitas yang begitu banyak. Dia selalu bilang dia adalah orang kuat di seluruh sekolah dan seluruh kota. Dia memang sangat berlebihan.

Dan semua itu segera berubah ketika dia bertemu seorang bocah buta yang benar-benar menakjubkan, hidupnya berubah. Benar-benar berubah, sampai-sampai dia mengorbankan waktu rapat bersama anggota organisasi yang lain, mengorbankan semua waktu latihan ekstrakurikuler sekolah hanya untuk bocah yang buta. Dan waktunya untuk bersekolah, dia jadi sering kali membolos sekolah.

Hidupnya sekarang seperti narapidana yang harus berlari dari kejaran para pihak berwajib. Sayangnya bukan pihak berwajib yang mengejarnya bersama bocah buta itu.

"Mereka monster yang sangat jahat."

Jelas bocah buta itu waktu Naruto mencoba mencari alasan, mengapa dia dikejar seperti itu. Sebenarnya banyak sekali pertanyaan yang keluar dari kepala, hanya saja dia urungkan pertanyaan ini ketika dia mengetahui bocah ini benar-benar sangat menakjubkan.

"Aku akan melindungimu, Hanabi."

Itu yang dia katakana ketika mendengar cerita menyedihkan dari bocah yang masih polos itu.

Semuanya bermula ketika turunnya hujan yang desar itu. Memang hanya sayup-sayup, ditengah pelajaran yang baginya membosankan Naruto sempat mendengar beberapa kali suara tembakan, dan dia mengira bahwa dia salah dengar apalagi ini sedang hujan deras, dia pikir itu hanyalah halusinasinya.

"Uzumaki, apa yang menarik dari hujan deras diluar, cepat maju dan kerjakan soal reaksi oksidasi ini."

Dia berpikir ini adalah salah satu hari tersialnya dalam minggu ini, dia harus berhadapan dengan Anko, guru kimia yang mengerikan, menurutnya.

"Guru Anko, saya bingung."

"Sudah kuduga, kenapa kau bingung, makannya gunakan logikamu dan dengarkan ketika aku se…

"Ngapain yang kayak begitu harus dihitung?"

Memang benar, ini adalah salah satu hari sialnya untuk minggu ini, dia harus menghabiskan tiga puluh tiga menit terakhir sebelum bel sekolah berbunyi, dengan ember penuh dengan air berada di atas kepalanya tepat didepan kelasnya.

Bel sudah berbunyi empat belas menit yang lalu, belum juga pulang, dia masih duduk manis mendengarkan pendapat temannya tentang acara untuk hari ulang tahun sekolahnya. Beberapa kali dia menguap bersamaan dengan wakil ketua satu yang berada tepat didepannya yang juga menguap lebar.

Akhirnya semua rapat yang membuatnya tambah pusing selesai. Hujan deras itu memang berhenti digantikan dengan hujan rintik yang biasanya membuat para siswa perempuan mengeluh sakit kepala jika terkena airnya. Itu tidak akan menghentikan langkahnya menuju kedai ramen kesayangannya, ya, perutnya sudah minta diberi makanan.

Dengan mata yang berbinar di pergi menuju kedai ramen kesayangannya yang berjarak kurang lebih delapan ratus meter dari sekolahnya.

Seperti biasa, dia melewati rute yang sama, melewati taman kota yang sudah lama tak terpakai dan tidak terurus karena tempatnya yang kurang strategis, rencananya pemerintah setempat akan merenovasinya kembali agar banyak orang yang datang ke taman itu.

Untuk biasanya dia tidak melihat kearah taman tak terurus itu, tapi entah kenapa, ada sesuatu yang memintanya untuk melihat, meski hanya sekejap.

Dia menoleh, ya benar, hanya sekejap,hanya sekejap. Sekelebat dia melihat sesuatu dibelakang bangunan air mancur yang sudah rusak dan berlumut, dia memutuskan untuk melihat lagi. Dan yang dia temukan selanjutnya, tak ada apapun . Otaknya mengatakan dia salah lihat, ya salah lihat, tapi hatinya mengatakan untuk memastikannya.

Dia menuruti kata hati, dia masih ingat betul apa yang dikatakan nenek tetangga dari guru matematianya.

"Turuti kata hatimu, maka kau akan menuju tempat yang terang benderang."

Dia menuruti kata hatinya, dia menuju bangunan air mancur yang sudah rusak dan berlumut itu. Pelan tapi pasti, dia berjingkat melewati rumput-rumput liar yang sudah setinggi lutut, dia benar-benar memperhatikan langkahnya, ditambah dengan becek karena hujan deras tadi.

Sedikit syok, dan dia yakin matanya masih normal, dilihatnya sekarang seorang bocah kecil, sedang menekuk kakinya, memelukanya erat, berambut coklat sepunggung yang basah dan badannya bergetar, terlihat bahwa bocah itu sangat ketakutan, benar-benar ketakutan.

"K-kau tidak apa-apa?"

Tanyanya yang masih dalam keadaan syok dan dalam masa penenangan diri.

"A-apa me-mereka sudah pergi? Me-mereka akan me-menidurkanku."

Suara bocah itu bergetar, Rasa iba Naruto mulai muncul, Naruto tau bahwa gadis itu akan segera menangis. Tidak tau apa yang harus dia katakana, tanpa memalui otaknya, dia bicara.

"Tenang,mereka sudah pergi, hanya ada aku."

Sejujurnya dia tidak tau apa-apa, kata hatinya bukan menunjukkannya menuju tempat yang terang melainkan seorang bocah kecil yang basah kuyub. Dia yakin, dia tidak pernah melihat bocah ini sebelumnya, dia tidak pernah tau selama dia tinggal daerah sekitar sini, ya dia memang tinggal cukup lama di daerah ini, dan ini kala pertamanya bertemu bocah ini.

"Bo-boleh aku ikut denganmu?"

Bocah itu berujar, rasa iba Naruto memuncak, sedikit bingung, dia tidak tau harus berkata apa, instingnya mengatakan bahwa bocah ini sedang kabur dari rumah dan tersesat karena hanya ingin di tidurkan oleh orang tuanya dan dia menolak untuk ditidurkan, dan memilih untuk berteduh di belakang bangunan rusak, aneh memang, mengapa dia berteduh dibawah sini yang jelas-jelas tidak bisa melindunginya dari hujan deras tadi.

Sedari tadi gadis itu bicara dengan nada yang bergetar tanpa menoleh kearah Naruto yang masih berdiri di samping kirinya. Dia bingung harus berkata apa untuk menjawab permintaan bocah itu.

"Aku lapar."

Lirih, suara lirih namun masih bergetar keluar dari mulut bocah itu. Naruto membulatkan mulutnya tanda mengerti. Rencananya dia akan pergi ke warung ramen, dia melihat isi kantung bajunya. Cukup, pikirnya.

"Oh okey, kau boleh ikut denganku."

Ujarnya seraya berbalik, bocah itu menggapai-gapai, tangan kirinya menggapai-gapai, seperti mencari pegangan untuk dia berdiri. Otak Naruto adalah otak yang sederhana, sebenarnya otaknya lebih dari kesederhanaannya sekarang, hanya saja dia malas untuk mengasahnya agar lebih tajam.

"Kau ini kenapa?"

Dengan bodohnya di bertanya seperti itu.

"Aku tidak bisa melihat, aku butuh bantuanmu."

Getar, suara bocah itu hilang, seperti dia yakin bahwa orang yang dia temui adalah orang yang baik.

Naruto mengulurkan tangan kanannya, untuk di raih bocah kecil itu. Bocah itupun meraihnya, dia sekarang berdiri sempurna, Naruto membungkukkan badannya untuk melihat wajah bocah itu lebih jelas. Kesan pertama yang didapatnya. Bocah ini manis, hanya saja matanya semua putih, ya putih. Dia buta. Kemudian dia menegakkan lagi punggungnya dan berbalik, berjalan dengan hari-hari melewati rumput yang tingginya selutut itu dan menuju kedai ramen untuk mengisi perut.

**TBC**

A/N: oh yeah akhirnya memberanikan diri publis, hehe... yah ini fict pertama kage, bagaimana menurut minna-san? kage juga butuh saran genre apa yang cocok untuk tulisan ini. nah segala uneg-uneg mengenai tulisan kage bisa di sampaikan di review... jadi bersediakah untuk me-review-nya? :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is up, maaf atas keterlambatannya, semoga di chapter ini tidak mengecewakan pembaca, dan kage beusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk meminimalis kesalahan pada fict ini dsn jika masih ada kesalah kage mohon pemberitahuannya terimakasih…

Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T

When Your Life Change…(Chap 2)

Hujan berhenti total, tak ada lagi air yang turun dari langit. Langit mendung telah diganti dengan langit cerah dan hangatnya sinar matahari. Jam menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Dan Naruto baru saja meninggalkan kedai ramen itu, dengan tetap menggandeng tangan bocah yang baru saja dia temukan di tengah hujan.

Kira-kira sekitar lima ratus meter dari kedai itu, bocah itu melepaskan genggamannya dari Naruto. Ketika bocah itu melepaskannya, mulai bermunculanlah pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang memang sudah muncul sejak pertama dia meilhat gadis kecil itu.

Naruto berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan sang bocah, meletakkan tangan kirinya dipundak bocah.

"Sebenarnya ada banyak hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu, tapi hanya satu pertanyaan yang menjadi semua dasar dari pertanyaanku-pertanyaanku yang lain."

"Apa itu? Kakak."

Naruto melongo sebentar, kemudian seperti ada yang menggelitik perutnya dan membuatnya seperti ingin melayang.

'ah manisnya bocah ini.'

"Oi, mau tanya apa?" lanjut bocah itu, nadanya terdengar bosan, bayangan manis naruto terhadap bocah didepannya ini hancur berkeping-keping.

'aa aku salah ternyata..'

"Aku tak suka menunggu, kuharap itu penting."

Bocah itu manyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada. Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, dia seperti tidak asing dengan kata-kata angkuh yang baru saja di lontarkan oleh bocah itu. Tepat sekali, pikiran Naruto langsung tertuju pada teman seangkatannya Uchiha Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berlari dengan keadaanmu yang begini apalagi sedang hujan, bagaimana kau bisa ada di tempat berlumut itu? meski aku tak begitu tau apa yang membuatmu kabur, ya kau tau aku baru bertemu denganmu… "

"Entahlah, Insting."

Sungguh bukan jawaban yang benar-benar diinginkan Naruto. Naruto itu dikenal dengan curious Naruto, jadi jangan heran jika dia tidak puas dari jawaban tadi.

"Hanya itu?"

Naruto bertanya ulang, seraya berdiri kembali tanpa melepas pandangan dari bocah yang terus terusan menatap datar..

"Entahlah, tapi yang pasti mereka mengatakan aku special, meski aku tak bisa melihat seperti kakak, aku bisa merasakan keahdiran setiap benda yang ada di sekelilingku."

Ujar bocah itu seraya berbalik, dia menangkupkan kedua tanganya kedaun telinganya, seperti inngin menangkap banyak lagi gelombang suara yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Ya seperti ini, aku bisa mendengar dengan jelas, dan memprediksi dimana benda-benda yang ada disekelilingku. Bukankah aku memang istimewa, tidak semua orang bisa sepertiku, ya kan kakak."

Lanjutnya seraya berbalik menghadap Naruto dan tersenyum lebar.

'ngeh manisnya..'

Naruto terlena, hanya sebentar, kemudian otaknya mulai berjalan lagi, pertanyaan selanjutnyapun muncul, sebisa mungkin dia memilih kalimat yang sekiranya tidak mengahncurkan mood bocah didepannya ini.

"Haha ya mereka tidak salah, mereka benar kau istimewa. Tapi apa mereka juga yang mengejarmu sampai dissini?"

Hening sesaat, senyum lebar bocah itupun memudar dengan cepat begitu pertanyaan itu was-was, dia berharap agar mood bocah itu tidak berubah.

Air muka sang bocah berubah seketika, wajahnya yang imut menunjukkan kekesalan yang laur biasa, wajahnya memerah.

"Ya mereka, mereka juga yang mengejarku, mereka semua brengsek, ingin sekali kupatahkan setiap inci tulang mereka, kemudian kubakar sampai tak tersisa, mereka semua munafik, mereka bilang mereka menyayangi kami, tapi mereka malah ingin menidurkan kami, cih!"

Naruto tersentak kaget, betapa kasarnya ucapan bocah kecil ini, siapa yang mengajarinya, dari siapa dia mendengar perkataan kasar itu.

"Te-tenanglah, kau tak perlu mengumpat seperti itu, tahan emosimu, sekarang dimana mereka nak?"

Naruto berusaha menenagkan bocah itu. Tangannya memengang pundak sang bocah yang akhirnya mengerti, wajahnya tak lagi semerah yang diawal.

"Aku pikir mereka sekarang pasti sudah kembali ke sekolah."

"Kau tinggal disekolah bersama mereka?"

"Ya kupikir begitu, karena mereka ada disana sejak pagi sampai paginya lagi."

"Ada berapa mereka itu?"

"Aku tak tau pasti, tapi yang mengejarku tadi cuman setengahnya mungkin."

"Jadi sekarang kau mau aku antar kemana?"

"Pokoknya jangan kesekolah."

Naruto terdiam sejenak, dia seorang terpelajar, dan dia menyukai sesuatu yang kecil, ya termasuk anak kecil, dia juga bisa mengerti bagaimana manjaga mood bocah yang mudah berubah ubah didepannya ini.

"Bagaimana kalau ke tempatku, ya untuk sementara, bagaimana?"

Sang bocah hanya diam, dia tau, banyak yang bilang jangan mudah mempercayai orang lain. Tapi dia butuh tempat sembunyi untuk sementara, meski dia masih bocah pemikirannya bisa melampaui orang dewasa, dia tau, orang yang baru saja memberinya makan gratis itu masih digolongkan anak-anak, ya remaja bahasa sekarang. Tidak mungkin mereka yang mengejarnya bisa mencurigai seorah remaja.

Tapi bagaimana jika ternyata orang yang ada didepannya ini penipu sama seperti mereka? Bagaimana kalu orang yang didepannya ini lebih kejam dari mereka, lebih monster dari mereka?

"Kau tak percaya padaku?"

Dia bimbang.

"Percayalah seperti ketika kau percaya bahwa aku benar-benar mentraktirmu makan."

Naruto berujar seraya mengulurkan tangannya untuk diraih sang bocah, ragu, dengan ragu ragu bocah itu meraihnya, seperti tak ada lagi keraguan bocah itu menggenggam tangan Naruto.

"Nah pertama-tama aku harus tau namamu, siapa namamu?"

"Hanabi, kakak?"

"Naruto."

**##**

Mereka sampai di apartemen Naruto, banyak orang di lobi utama yang menoleh kearahnya, dia bisa menebak pemikiran mereka 'dari mana bocah itu mendapat bocah kumal, dasar bocah' ya Naruto ahli mengartikan tatapan menusuk masyarakat terhadapnya.

"Selamat datang dirumahku." Naruto membukakan pintu kamarnya.

Bocah itu maju selangkah didepan Naruto,

"AAAAAA.."

Tak diduga gadis itu berteriak lumayan keras, suaranya melengking, bukan sembarangan teriakan bagi Naruto, apa-apan bocah ini?

"He-hei kau kenapa?"

"Aku sedang melihat dan mengingat dimana saja kakak meletakkan benda-benda , kakak."

Ha? Naruto melongo sejenak, sebenarnya apa bocah ini? Mirip kelelawar saja. Naruto ingat betul, pelajaran biologi tentang satu-satunya mamalia terbang ini, apa benar Hanabi bisa mengingat letak benda-benda di ruangan yang sekolas tampak seperti kapal pecah ini. Naruto tak yakin benar kalau Hanabi bisa melihat dengan cara seperti itu.

Dan baru yakin seratus persen setelah Hanabi benar-benar bisa berjalan sendiri tanpa tuntunan seperti di luar tadi, dia juga sempat merapikan tempat tidur yang masih berantakan dengan selimut yang masih bel;u terlipat beberapa bukku pelajaran yang tersebar di tempat tidurnya beserta kaus olahraga yang belum dicuci, layaknya seorang bocah normal biasa yang bisa melihat Hanabi bisa melakukannya dengan baik, seraya melantunkan sebuah lagu, ya menurut Naruto sebuah lagu yang tidak jelas nadanya, disetiap langkah kakinya.

Ingin Naruto menanyakannya tapi dia takut mood bocah ini bisa berubah dan kembali mengumpat kasar seperti tadi, dia harus mencari waktu yang tepat untuk bertanya tentang kemampuan Hanabi itu.

Beberapa menit setelah membereskan tempat tidur Naruto, meski tak sempurna membereskannya, Hanabi tertidur, Naruto sadar kalau Bocah itu kelelahan, Naruto tersenyum sebelum ,menyelimuti gadis yang masih memakai gaun tidur itu.

Naruto meninggalkan ruang tidurnya dan menuju kursi didepan televisi yang hanya berbataskan sebuah almari kayu tinggi. Setelah Naruto melonggarkan dasi sekolahnya, pintu apartemen diketuk.

Dengan sedikit malas Naruto membukanya, seorang wanita sebaya berdiri dengan senyum yang anggun, dengan membawa beberapa buah apel.

"Kurenai-sensei..?"

TBC

######

balas review dulu:

Natsu D. Luffy

aha makasih udah mau review, eh bawa pulang Hanabi? as your wish, tpi jangan sekarang, Hanabi masih punya kontrak sama kage XP... hoo di fav? *Nangis terharu* makasih udah mau ngefav tulisan yang jauh dari kata sempurna ini, dan terimakasih udah sempat mampir jangan sungkan untuk review lagi ^^

Aika Zv

aha makasih banget udah mau review yaa, ah makasih untuk kata kerennya kage jadi terharu, makasih udah sempet mampir jangan sungkan untuk review lagi ^^

Anemone & Agaeya Ryosaeko

aha makasih udah diperingatkan, dan makasih udah mampir jangan sungkan untuk review lagi ^^

Akaryo Tenzo

ahaha makasih, kage usahakan tapi kage gak janji loh, makasih udah mau mampir ^^

Rikuo Nurarihyon

oh thank you so much, want to hug them? everything that you want i'm always agree ^^ dan makasih udah mau mampir jangan sungkan untuk mereview lagi, kage tunggu ^^

######

Bagaimana? Ak kage menyadari kage terlalu berbelit-belit dalam menampilkan permasalahannya, tapi kage untuk chap ke 2 ingin menampilkan sosok Hanabi yang lebih banyak, ya penngenalan tokoh, main heroin-nya hehe..

Sekali lagi semoga pembaca gak kecewa, kritik dan saran selalu ditunggu kage, karena apa yang pembaca pikirkan tentang tulisan ini sangat berharga buat kage, jangan sungkan-sungkann untuk review ya..

Sign-

KaGe


End file.
